My Sweet Devil
by afro-hime
Summary: Fifteen year old Rin has always been self-conscious of her flat chest. Desperation takes her to the Internet where she finds a spell that she hopes will make her more buxom. But it turns out that what she finds is actually a demon summoning spell!
1. Chapter 1

Rin was a grateful girl. She was grateful for her foster parents (despite the fact that they were almost never home) and all that they had given her. She was grateful to have a best friend and brother figure like Kohaku, who insisted that she call him every day after school to make sure she got home safely. Rin thought she had a fairly decent life compared to some others, but there was one thing that she just could not accept.

"Ugh, Kohaku this is horrible!"

"Huh? What's the matter?"

Rin sighed into the phone. "Why am I so flat-chested?!" Standing in front of her bedroom mirror, she squeezed her breasts together in between her arms to make them look perkier. "I'm fifteen years old now, wasn't puberty supposed to take care of this? It's so unfair. Oh my god you should see this one girl in my class, Rise? Hers are enormous, they're like freaking melons just sitting on top of her che-"

"H-hey Rin, should you really be talking to me about stuff like that? You know, since I'm a guy and all."

"Don't be ridiculous. You're my best friend, Kohaku. That means I can talk to you about aaaaanything." She spun in a circle and fell backwards dramatically onto her bed.

"Well...um, you shouldn't worry. Your breasts are fine...I mean you're fine! No I mean...you're fine the way you are, Rin!"

Rin giggled so hard her cheeks started to ache. That response was so typical of Kohaku; he was essentially a sentient mass of awkwardness and overreactions. "Well, thank you Kohaku. I appreciate that."

"Anyway Rin, I really should be going now. If my older sister comes home and catches me on the phone when I'm supposed to be doing homework she'll catch a case...hey, did you hear me?"

_What? I don't want you to go yet though..._"Oh, I'm sorry. Uh, I'll text you later okay?"

"Sure, I'll talk to you later."

Once she pushed the 'END' button, Rin felt suffocated by the silence in her house. No matter how frequently her foster parents went out of town for business, it never felt any less lonely when she was home alone. She took to her online chat rooms, where there were dozens of anonymous friends who could fill the absence. Among all the messages in Rin's inbox, there was one that stood out.

_A solution to your 'little' problem_

"Oh wow, was that supposed to be funny?" She was already a little annoyed, but she didn't ignore the message.

_Kirin-chan, did you like that joke I made? I'm so funny right? Hahaha. Anyway, I really think I have something that can help you! I found this website with all of these spells and such. Some of them required drops of blood, animal sacrifices and some other shit like that but don't worry! The one I found for you is just a chant. Link's at the bottom, tell me how it works out! - Hikiko_

"Huh...sounds like a load of crap to me." Still Rin clicked on the link to take a look at this so-called spell. "Yup, definitely a load of crap." She stared at the screen for a few minutes, then at her chest, then back at the screen.

"_YOU KNOW WHAT? TO HELL WITH IT, MAYBE THIS IS BULLSHIT AND I'M TOTALLY GETTING TROLLED BY MY ONLINE FRIENDS BUT THIS IS NO TIME TO BE A SKEPTIC MY WOMANLY FIGURE DEPENDS ON IT_!"

Following the directions on the website, Rin dropped onto her bedroom floor facing the ceiling. She shut her eyes and recited the chant three times.

"_Rikuma mishina appagiru..._ _Rikuma mishina appagiru..._ _Rikuma mishina appagiru"_

Awkwardly, she pulled up her collar and peeked down her shirt, hoping to see her desired result. "So like, do I have to wait a few seconds or something?"

But then, something strange started happening. A lavender haze was forming right in Rin's bedroom. She shot up from her spot on the floor and leapt onto her bed, pulling the covers over her as if they would protect her from whatever was materializing in her room. Her panicking increased as the haze grew thicker. "Oh my god, oh my god, what did I do? What did I do? What the hell did I do?!"

When the fog cleared, in its place stood a man dressed in centuries-old clothing who Rin couldn't even be certain was human. Long, silver hair fell down his back. His ears were pointed, strange markings covered his face, and he had sharp claws that looked like they could draw blood with just the lightest touch. Most terrifying of all were his cold, golden eyes that looked around at his unfamiliar surroundings until they finally landed on Rin. He stared silently at her, until she finally found the courage to speak.

"Um...who are you?"

The strange man leapt onto the foot of Rin's bed and crouched, almost as if he were going to pounce onto her. "I could ask you the same thing, human girl."

"Why should I answer to you?! You're the one who literally materialized into my room out of nowhere, and now you're just standing on my bed...with your shoes on!"

"You dare speak to _me_ in that tone?" The man responded with a snarl. He flashed his claws and Rin was certain she was going to die.

"Oh god, oh god, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, don't kill me!" She said raising her hands in surrender.

"_Don't worry he will be doing no such thing_." With a 'pop', another strange creature appeared. This one was a short, imp-looking creature with sickly dark green skin and bulging yellow eyes. "And you must be the one who summoned us."

_Summoned? _Rin said nothing. She was still struggling to take in everything that was happening.

"Allow me to introduce myself, young woman." The imp bowed towards her. "My name is Jaken, and this," he nodded towards the silver-haired man, "is Sesshomaru."

Jaken climbed on top of the bed and stood next to Sesshomaru, who cringed as if he were disgusted that such a creature could have the audacity to come within three feet of his person.

"Since you cast that spell, Sesshomaru is now your guardian. Because of that he cannot bring any harm to you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't make me laugh, you vermin." Sesshomaru backhanded Jaken in the face, and the poor creature fell back lifelessly onto the floor.

_Jaken...is he dead?_

As if reading Rin's mind, Sesshomaru stood over Jaken's limp body and nudged it with his foot. A wheezy moan of pain indicated that the imp was in fact still alive. Sesshomaru folded his arms across his chest, not unlike a petulant child. "I'll be damned if I'm forced to have some human as my mistress, especially this human. Just look at her, clearly she is almost a woman but she presents herself as if she is a five-year-old girl." He gestured towards Rin's hair.

"_What_ did you just say?" Rin had finally pulled herself from under her bedcovers. "You magically came into my house uninvited, and now you have the audacity to disrespect my side ponytail?!" There were many things that Rin could tolerate in life, but hair slander was not one of them. She threw her fear aside and she was now standing directly in front of Sesshomaru with her hands on her hips, looking him in the eyes. "Besides, how can you talk to me about style when you look like you're wearing 500-year-old clothes?"

"On the contrary, human girl," Sesshomaru flipped his hair. "This Sesshomaru epitomizes class and elegance, things that someone such as you would know nothing about."

_ Wait, did this bastard really just flip his goddamn hair? _ "Listen up, if you're gonna be my slave then you'd better cut the 'human girl' bullshit and learn my name. It's Rin Kirimoto, ya got that? I am Rin Kirimoto _and I am a classy bitch_!"

"_That is enough from you two_!" Rin and Sesshomaru, who were just about to reach at each other's throats, turned around to see Jaken looking lively again. "Young woman, you said your name was Rin, correct?"

"Yeah, but um...weren't you dead like just a few seconds ago?"

Jaken continued on as if he didn't hear the question. "Rin-san, as I tried to tell you before I was _viciously attacked_," He paused a moment to make a side glance at Sesshomaru. "As the one who cast the summoning spell, Sesshomaru is now under your command. It is his duty to ensure your safety and happiness at all times."

_My safety and happiness, huh? _"Well no offense but I don't really need anyone like that so...how do I send the two of you back where you came from?"

"I can come and go as I please. It is Sesshomaru who will only leave your side once you have attained true happiness."

"Alright then, Sesshomaru, once you give me 500,000 yen so I can get my surgery, I'll be truly happy and you'll never have to see me again." Rin said smugly.

"I'm afraid it doesn't work like that, Rin-san. Sesshomaru can only do what is within his power. He cannot just create something like money out of nothing and present it to you."

"But...there's nothing else that I wa-"

"There must be something you need that Sesshomaru can give to you, otherwise that spell would not have worked."

_Is there really nothing I can do about this? _Rin started to feel sick. _I fucked up. I really fucked up._

"Well it looks like my business is done here! Have fun, you two!"

"Wait, what do you mean your business is done? You didn't even really say anything, wait!" Rin pleaded, but Jaken disappeared as quickly as he arrived. The helpless girl fell to the floor in defeat. "Okay so, clearly you don't want to be here anymore than I want you to be here. But according to Jaken, there's something that I need you to do for me in order for you to go back to wherever the hell you came from. The thing is - I don't know what I want you to do. I mean, there's nothing you can really do for me that I can't do for myself so...hey are you listening to me?!"

Sesshomaru found Rin's mirror and was admiring himself while fixing his hair. "No, I wasn't."

This guy was unreal. "Ugh, okay listen, you conceited prick. The sooner you start cooperating, the closer you'll get to never having to see me again. Hey, I have an idea. Why don't you make dinner for the both of us? I'm starving; some food would make me pretty happy!"

Sesshomaru leered at Rin over his shoulder. "Do I look like someone who makes his own food? Besides, I do not know the first thing about preparing human food, as I do not eat what you humans eat."

Rin rolled her eyes. "Okay well what the hell do you eat then, virgin flesh or somethin'?"

"Well as a matter of fact..." In a split second, Sesshomaru closed the distance between Rin and himself. A chill went down her spine as he placed a hand on her chin, "you are correct."

"Uh..."

"That was a joke. You can relax." He let go of her face. "I don't need you to worry about what I eat. Besides, even if I wanted to eat you, have you already forgotten that part about me not being able to harm you?"

"Oh wow, check you out. You actually have a sense of humor?" Rin grabbed her cell phone and angrily punched in a number. "Forget it, I'll just order takeout." _All of this...and all I wanted was a nice pair of tits._

"So what you mean to tell me is that the humans of this world watch people move around in this box...for entertainment?"

Telephones, indoor plumbing, food delivery, and now television were on the list of things that Rin had to explain to Sesshomaru.

"Yes," Rin sighed and shoved a large spoonful of rice into her mouth. "This is what we _lowly humans_ partake in. Now if you don't mind I'd really like to just eat my food and watch this movie in peace."

As the movie started the screen went black. There was a woman with long, limp jet black hair that covered her face entirely. Her sickly, gray body contorted into unnatural positions.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just, just tell me when it's safe to look again!" Rin had hidden herself under Sesshomaru's mound of fluff, as if it would protect her from what was happening in the movie.

"Does this truly frighten you? I can turn into something much more terrifying than that."

"Can you really?" Rin poked her head out slightly. "You mean...you don't look like this all the time?"

"Do you want to see?"

"No."

"I didn't think so."

Rin shrugged.

"I fail to understand why you would willingly subject yourself to something that scares you."

"It's fun! I know the concept of fun might be difficult for you though, since you have a giant stick up your ass." With each of those last few words, Rin gave Sesshomaru a poke in the arm.

"Firstly, I do not have a giant stick up my ass, if I did I wouldn't be sitting down, would I? Secondly, I certainly know how to have fun."

"Oh really?" Rin put a hand to her chin. "Well enlighten me, _o mighty Sesshomaru_, what do you like to do for fun?"

A sinister smile crept onto Sesshomaru's face. "I enjoy slaughtering demons that are weaker than I; tearing their corpses into ribbons and soaking in their blood. Their cries for mercy are like a lullaby to my ears."

Rin glared at Sesshomaru out of the corner of her eye. Just as someone in the film was about to be dismembered, she pushed the 'POWER' button on the remote control. "...I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Demon Lord of the Fluff."

"Are you mocking me? Were you not the one who was just hiding behind me -?"

"_GOODNIGHT_."

Sesshomaru lied across the living room couch with his arms folded across his chest. He simply couldn't fall asleep. Anytime he closed his eyes he imagined the ghoulish woman from the 'television', as Rin called it, attempting to attack him when he was off guard. He decided to relocate to Rin's bedroom, not because he was afraid, but because he thought Rin might need protecting. Well, at least that's what he told himself.

_I am unfamiliar with this world and the demons that reside in it. Who is to say that the woman in the 'television' poses no threat?_ _I am merely fulfilling my duty to protect my...mistress. _Sesshomaru shuddered as that last word crossed his mind.

Rin had clocked out the second her body touched the bed. She looked as childlike as ever, sprawled out on the mattress like a starfish wearing her orange pajamas covered in small white rabbits. And somehow, she'd managed to kick all of the blankets off of her as she slept. The compulsion to pull the blankets back over his sleeping mistress overtook Sesshomaru. As he reached over her body, he was taken aback to hear her speak suddenly.

"Don't do it..." Rin mumbled. "Don't you even think about...eating my fucking pizza." Eyes still closed, she rolled over onto her left side.

"She talks enough as it is. She talks in her sleep as well?" Rolling his eyes, Sesshomaru pulled the blankets with the tips of his fingers to cover Rin's body up to her neck.

_What the hell is happening to me? _As he took to a corner of the room to rest, he looked at his hands as if they were permanently soiled with human cooties. _This is not okay._

_A/N - Hello! I won't make excuses for what took me so long to update, but I will apologize for the wait. And I'd also like to thank everyone for the feedback I received on the first chapter. I really hope you all will continue to enjoy this story! _


	3. Chapter 3

"Sesshomaru_! Sesshomaru!_"

The next morning, Sesshomaru was startled awake by the sound of Rin screaming for him. He rushed down the hall and kicked open the bathroom door. As the steam slowly seeped out, he could see Rin in a bathrobe with a towel wrapped around her head. She didn't look distressed at all, in fact, she looked delighted! "I just finished shaving my legs!" She proudly kicked one leg onto the edge of the tub and stroked it as if she were in a shaving cream commercial. "Touch them!"

"Are you out of your mind? I'm not touching your legs."

"Oh come on, they're so soft! You're missing ouuuttt!" Rin said in a childish, sing-song voice.

"I will take your word for it. Not that I care either way, I am _not_ –"

"_Touch my goddamn legs, slave!_" Growing irritated, Rin grabbed Sesshomaru's wrist and placed his hand onto her leg. She awkwardly moved his hand up and down, from her knee to her ankle. When he yanked his hand back, he accidentally nicked Rin with his claws. She stared at the small abrasion in horror as if she'd actually been stabbed.

"How could you do this to me?!" Rin cried. "I just got my legs to be as smooth as a baby's ass, and now I'm going to have to cover this up with a bandage!" She dramatically stuck her leg out in front of Sesshomaru's face. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?!"

"It was an accident." Sesshomaru growled. He looked at the hand that was on Rin's leg in disgust. "Besides, you were the one that forced me to..._touch you_."

"You know, one of these days you should stop acting like I've got herpes or something." Rin was examining the cut on her leg. It was barely bleeding and definitely didn't need a bandage.

"What is...'herpes'?"

"Uh, you know what...it's probably better if you don't know."

"You know, if you hate looking at that bandage so much, you could just take it off, or wear pants."

Rin was now fully dressed, standing in front of her bedroom mirror while adjusting her signature side ponytail. Two feet of gauze was unnecessarily wrapped around the calf of her leg. "No, I'm ok with it now. It kinda makes me look like a badass don't you think?"

"I think it makes you look clumsy."

Rin glared at Sesshomaru's reflection in the mirror. "Besides, I can't wear pants! What does a cute girl like me look like wearing pants?!"

"You aren't cute regardless of what you're wearing so..." Sesshomaru muttered under his breath.

"What was that?!"

Sesshomaru examined his nails as if he hadn't heard a thing Rin said. She rolled her eyes at first, but then her eyes widened as she had an epiphany. She slowly turned to Sesshomaru and said, "I just realized something, you can't come out in public with me dressed like that."

Rin ran to her parents' room and turned on the light. The room had been vacant for so long that thick layers of dust had settled onto everything. When she opened the drawer containing her father's clothes, a cloud of dust rose into her face. Waving the dust away, she rummaged through the clothes and pulled out a blue shirt and black pants.

"Just what exactly is wrong with my clothes?" Sesshomaru seemed to pop up behind Rin out of nowhere. Although he startled her, she didn't let it show. He stood there offended with his arms crossed.

Ignoring Sesshomaru's question, she handed him the clothes. "Just put these on, alright? I'll be in my room waiting for you to get changed. "

Sesshomaru was taking forever to change clothes, so Rin went back to her parents' room to check on him. When she opened the door, Sesshomaru stood there looking confused, irritated, and uncomfortable. "Your father's clothes are weird...and too small."

"Ugh, it's not too small, you're probably just not putting it on right, let me help you." Rin tried to help Sesshomaru fasten the buttons on her father's shirt, but she couldn't help but notice Sesshomaru's bare chest.

_Mother of god, _Rin's mouth was open slightly in awe. _These abs...I...I want to lick them._

Just as some drool was about to fall from Rin's mouth, the clueless Sesshomaru snapped her out of her stupor. "What are you just standing there for? Do _you_ even know what you're doing?"

"You know what? Fine, just wear your regular clothes." Rin said, embarrassed that she'd been ogling a man's chest. "But listen to me, when we're out there, if anyone asks you why you're dressed the way you are – tell them you're a cosplayer, alright?"

"What the hell is a 'cosplayer'?"

"Don't worry about it."

It was Sunday afternoon. Schools were closed and many people were free from work, so everyone was out and about and the city was sure to be packed. As expected, when Rin and Sesshomaru were on the train, dozens of people stared at the fluffy demon; one being an especially bold child who actually walked up to Sesshomaru and grabbed hold of his fluff.

"Release me, tiny human, lest I make you rue the day you were even born." Sesshomaru growled in a low, menacing voice, staring down at the little boy. The kid looked more confused than afraid, but he promptly released the fluff and skipped off to find his mother.

Rin tried to stifle a laugh. "You sure do have a way with kids. I bet you'll make an awesome dad someday." She could tell that Sesshomaru was not the least bit amused, but something on the ground had definitely grabbed his attention.

"Hm, Rin, does this belong to you?" He picked the item off the ground, it was a balled up pink tissue.

Rin's face flushed red, her eyes widened in fear. She couldn't believe that one of the tissues she used to stuff her bra had completely fallen out! There were far too many people around for her to be able to subtly put the tissue back in. So she snatched it from Sesshomaru's hand and shoved it into her purse. _Fuck my life...I really gotta pack it in there next time!_

When the pair entered the bookstore, they were greeted with the scent of fresh paper. Sesshomaru had never been in a place like this before. Hundreds of books lined the walls – books on war, politics...

"Oooh, the manga section!" Rin made a beeline towards the display of comics.

A boy about Rin's age walked up to her. His jet black hair was limp and greasy. He smelled like he hadn't showered in weeks and his skin was pale as if he hadn't been outside in that same amount of time, except for his face which was blotchy and red with acne.

"Hey, uh, what are you reading there?" The boy stood so uncomfortably close to Rin that she could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck. She said nothing, but looked at him in disgust and inched away from him slowly.

Once he was sure Rin was no longer paying attention to him, he pulled a cell phone out of his back pocket. As she was engrossed in her manga, he tried to subtly sneak his phone under her skirt to get a shot of her lacy unmentionables. But he foolishly forgot to turn his sound off, so the loud shutter noise instantly alerted Rin to what was going on.

"What the hell?! You perverted creep – hey, stop!"

Unfazed by Rin's words, the boy roughly grabbed hold of Rin's wrist. When he heard her voice, Sesshomaru was at Rin's side in an instant. The weird boy stared at Sesshomaru in awe. "Hey mister, that's a nice cosplay you got the-"

Before he could finish his compliment, Sesshomaru punched the kid so hard he flew into a nearby bookshelf, toppling it over.

"You know what? Let's get out of here." Rin put the manga back on the shelf haphazardly and grabbed Sesshomaru's wrist, pulling him along while trying her best to not make any eye contact with any of the people that she knew were staring holes into her and Sesshomaru.

Rin let out a sigh once they exited through the automatic doors. "Thank you, by the way."

"For what?"

"For knocking that fucking pervert into next week, duh!"

Sesshomaru sneered. "Don't flatter yourself. He was a nuisance who needed to be taken care of."

_Whatever you say..._

"Hey, Rin!"

Rin heard a familiar voice calling her name. She then realized that headed her way was a boy a few years older than her, with dark brown hair, soft brown eyes and freckles.

_Oh shit..._

"H-Hey...Kohaku."


End file.
